


flowerwall

by Daanny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Time Loop, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: A wall of flowers stand between Chrom and Robin.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 14





	flowerwall

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Yonezu Kenshi’s song: Flowerwall. https://youtu.be/Y4_vXzyOJHE

This time will work out, with the beginning once again on that grass field. 

The sky is a clear blue, lined with the slightest wisps of clouds. Tree branches bend lazily in the spring breeze. Leaves flutter, filling the air with a pleasant susurrating. Grass sinks under each of Chrom’s steps. It’s a beautiful day, yet no scenery could match the beauty of the one snoozing away in the field.

Chrom speeds up, ignoring Frederick and Lissa yelling behind him. He breaks out into a run, slowing only when he reaches him. Falling to his knees, Chrom holds back the tears and draws a hand through Robin’s hair. It’s soft, just like how Chrom remembered it. The sunshine glints off each of the white strands and gods, Chrom missed this.

Robin’s eyes flicker open, shiny but clouded with confusion, “Chrom?”

“What is it, Robin?”

Robin attempts to stand up and Chrom extends a hand to help. He is silent for some time, “It’s strange. I can’t remember anything but our names, but I’m not scared or worried.”

“What a load of Pegasus dung,” as always, Frederick has a talent for cutting into the conversation at the worst timing. “You claim amnesia yet conveniently remember milord’s name?”

“Peace, Frederick,” Chrom says. Frederick is a careful man, and this is to be expected. Yet Chrom can’t help but feel a hint of anger rising inside him.

“Frederick… was it? It may be difficult to accept, but it is the truth. I’m afraid I carry no other information,” Robin says, taking up a spot beside Chrom.

More than the music nature produces, Robin’s voice calms Chrom, “Consider it intuition, but we can trust Robin.”

“Intuition? Milord, intuition won’t save your life from a backstab—”

“Robin is no backstabber, I’ll have no more of this, Frederick. Robin will come us to town, we can figure out our next steps there,” Chrom says firmly.

“Uh… So, I don’t get a say in this?” Robin pipes up. Chrom’s heart jumps a beat. Gods, as much as he missed having Robin around him, he’s not used to it. It will take time before he stops acting like a schoolgirl in love. Or maybe he won’t. And that’s perfectly fine.

“Sure you do, but not right now,” Chrom jests. “Shall we get going then?”

* * *

Chrom watches the crackling campfire with boredom. Robin did an amazing job only hours ago. Of course he did, who is Chrom kidding? Robin has not once disappointed him—

_It’s not your fault._

Memories as fresh as the bear meat they had just roasted for dinner bubble up inside of his mind.

_Promise me, you’ll escape from this place._

Yes, nothing was, and nothing is, Robin’s fault. In the end, it was all due to Chrom’s own inability. This time, he would protect him. Chrom’s eyes flicker over to the sleeping form of Robin, bundled up within the thick coat he always wore. It’s adorable, really. Even in the burning summer heat, Robin never parted with that coat. Chrom wonders if it carried some special meaning to Robin.

Thinking of it, with the times he spent with Robin once and once again, the two knew things about each other even spouses would never hope to discover. But to Chrom, it isn’t enough. It isn’t anywhere close to being enough. Is this greed?

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath of the cool night air. Perhaps he is filled with greed, but if that greed leads him closer to Robin, it’s not something that matters to Chrom.

But for now, as Lissa wakes up, rubbing her eyes, Chrom has other things to attend to.

* * *

Robin is attracted towards Chrom.

To Robin, these feelings are clear as day. There is, however, no need for anyone else to know: friends, foe, Chrom himself.

There are many reasons they cannot be together. Robin knows this, yet he is unable to shake off his attraction towards Chrom. Yet acknowledging his feelings for Chrom all while understanding they are unable to form the relationship Robin is hoping for, is painful.

To make it worse, and not to sound conceited, Robin has his suspicions that his feelings are not one-sided.

Robin’s attempted to create opportunities on the battlefield for Chrom to be beside anyone but himself. The females around Chrom are all attractive in their own rights. Each time as Robin believes Chrom has gotten closer to someone else, romantically, his thoughts are wiped clean by Chrom taking a seat across from him, with almost a loving smile, asking Robin how his day had gone.

It could very well just be Robin overthinking things. He’s good at overthinking things: it’s helpful on the battlefield, it’s also helpful in distancing himself far, far away from the realm of sleep. He covers a yawn and drags his feet slowly towards the table already laden with bowls of food.

“Good morning Robin.”

Robin doesn’t need to see to know the voice, “Good morning Chrom. I hope you’ve rested well?”

“Better than you have, so it seems,” Chrom says, voice laden with worry. “You need to rest properly or you won’t have the energy to go through the day— My knee—”

Chrom’s knees buck under him, his body falling through the air and into Robin’s arms. Or, at least, that’s what Robin had planned on happening. His arms extended to catch Chrom aren’t nearly enough support to stabilize the other. Next thing he knows, Robin finds himself in an outstretched position, a pungent taste spreading across his tongue. Spitting out dirt, he finally notices Chrom on top of his still-outstretched arms.

“Chrom?”

“Yes?”

“My arms.”

Chrom looks under himself and jumps up at the realization, “Robin, are you alright?”

“Are _you_ alright?” Robin asks, pulling himself into a standing position with Chrom’s help. “What happened there?”

Chrom scratches his head, averting his eyes, “I, uh, I walked into the bench.”

“Let’s both go checked out then. We wouldn’t want to walk into the next battle already injured.”

Chrom’s eyes light up, “You’re right, as always.”

In the light of the morning sun, Chrom is radiant. Perhaps that is inaccurate, Chrom is always radiant. Robin does not have memories of his time before waking up in that grass field, but it is safe to say that, compared to those forgotten days, his days now are beautiful with a multitude of colours.

Perhaps the only reason Robin was born is to meet Chrom. Robin smiles at Chrom’s comment on a strangely shaped cloud. Yes, being born for being by Chrom’s side doesn’t sound bad at all.

Standing beside each other, yet without the bonds of lovers, will undoubtedly be for the best. 

* * *

Robin covers up a yawn. On the way back from some late-night laundry and expecting dead silence at camp, he can’t help but be startled by a sudden shout. It’s likely inappropriate for him to listen in, but the inconvenient position of his own tent next to Chrom’s, also means that he is unable to ignore the arguing from the tent over.

He sets his clothing out to dry over his chair, and turns to head out of his tent. A walk would be great, just until Chrom and Frederick settled down.

“Milord. This is an issue you need to consider seriously.”

“ _Frederick_ , we’ve been through this and _I’m not getting married yet_.”

Robin flinches. He hadn’t done a good job of placing Chrom in the proximity of almost every other female in the Shepherds. He makes a mental note and continues to the forest. A branch cracks under his boot and Robin hurries.

“Robin?”

It’s uncanny that Chrom is able to make out Robin’s presence from a breaking branch. He stops in his steps and turn back, “Hello, Chrom, don’t let me keep you from—”

“It’s not a problem,” Chrom rushes out from the tent. “On a walk? Allow me to join you—”

“Milord, we have not yet—”

“Maybe tomorrow, but preferably never, Frederick. Robin, let’s go.”

“Tomorrow then, good night, milord.”

“Good night, Frederick.”

Robin follows Chrom deeper into the forest, “Was that really alright? It sounded—”

“Frederick wants me to get married.”

Robin pauses.

“Are you okay with that?”

Robin blinks. The moon is nowhere in sight, yet Robin clearly makes out each curve and line of Chrom in front of him. His gaze is steady, yet laced with uncertainty.

“I’m not sure if I have a say in it. But please get married with someone you love.”

A wall. Invisible, but definite.

“Will you marry me, then?”

Happiness rushes up before thoroughly dampened by horror and despair to the ground, and then twenty kilometres under.

“This is not a matter to joke about, Chrom. I’ll be going to bed, rest well,” Robin is stopped by the classic hand around wrist, and stops in annoyance. “What is it?”

“It’s not a joke,” desperation is apparent in his voice. “I love you, Robin. I don’t want to marry anyone else.”

An invisible wall, Robin will not be the one to cross the line. He’s sure that neither will Chrom, by the end of this.

“Chrom.”

“Yes?”

“You said that I have a say, when we first met each other."

“I… Yes, I did.”

“Please marry someone that loves you back, good night.”

It’s painful. Hitting 1HP is nothing compared to forcing those words out, complete with an emotionless voice.

Branches slap against his face and he finally stops when he runs headfirst into a tree. It’s painful.

It’s too painful.

He makes his way back into his tent somehow. He's sure his face is dripping with blood and lined with scratches, but no matter. Robin wraps himself securely up inside his covers and shut his eyes tight. After letting go of Chrom’s hand, there is no doubt he’ll never have a chance to grasp it again. But it is fine.

For Chrom, he can and will sacrifice anything, be it his feelings for Chrom or Chrom’s feelings for him.

* * *

The war has ended, though Chrom knows it has not truly. But for those around him, the war has ended. There is no need for them to know the future, it’s enough for Chrom alone to carry the burden.

“Will you marry me?”

Chrom has spoken these words too many times.

Olivia’s eyes light up, “Yes!”

_Robin’s eyes, devoid of any emotion. His face, dimly lit by the moonless night. Chrom clenching fists, holding back tears._

_Please marry someone that loves you back._

Pain runs through his chest. He is going to marry someone that loves him, but the same cannot be said in reverse. Does that still count as fulfilling his promise?

Wait, that’s not right, he never promised Robin anything. 

“Chrom? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m alright. Shall we go, then?”

He offers a hand, and Olivia takes it eagerly. Chrom ignores the tinge of regret that it’s not Robin’s gloved hands. They go on to share the news and are greeted with enthusiasm and cheer. Chrom can’t help but notice Robin pulling his hood further down his face. It’s not his place to say anything, and that is not fine. It’s not fine, but if it's fine for Robin, Chrom will hold back the words on the tip of his tongue. 

If Robin is fine with it, Chrom sees no problem with carrying another burden, or ten.

Or a couple thousand.

* * *

Chrom’s doing a pretty good job at this whole husband business, if anyone were to ask him. Does he have feelings for Olivia now? Sure, he does. Perhaps nowhere near the ones he has for Robin, but there's feelings nonetheless. If his children weren’t there, would his feelings for Olivia be the same? Questionable, but that is also a topic that does not need to be touched on.

They’re back in war. It had shocked those around him, but Chrom has known it all along. The shock of entering war loses its impact after you go through with it a couple of times, or a couple hundred.

Plus, with the war, there are more chances for Chrom to see Robin. He has no complaints there. 

“Chrom? What are you doing?”

Chrom looks down at the tray of food in his hands, “I’m being helpful.”

“What?” Olivia looks puzzled on the bed she occupied in the infirmary. “Helpful?”

“I heard you haven’t ate yet, so I brought you some food from the kitchen.”

She voices her gratitude and starts on the food, “By the way, have you seen Lucina around?”

“No, is there something wrong?”

“I don’t think so,” she shakes her head. “But she said she was going to come visit, and she hasn’t been around. If you see her around, tell her she doesn’t need to force herself. She deserves some rest.”

“I got it. After you finish eating, you should get some more rest, too.”

Chrom asks around camp, only to find that no, Lucina hasn’t been around, and neither has Robin. Chrom frowns.

Sure, he remembers the events that took place with each life he lived, but only in rough chunks. He doesn’t remember this, but he doesn’t feel good about it, especially not after seeing the look on Lucina’s face after Robin had handed over the Fire Emblem earlier in the day.

He turns the camp upside down in a fervent search, and is just about to start digging into the ground before he spots the two missing persons. And it’s with perfect timing that he does find them. 

“Lucina, what are you doing?”

He’s not sure what the meaning of his daughter pointing a sword at his crush means. Did she find out about his feelings for the tactician? Would his daughter kill Robin for her mother?

God, he hopes not.

“Father, I… I can’t let you die again.”

Oh, it’s about that. It’s painful being stabbed by Robin, but his one-sided love is more painful... and he had forgotten about the former in retrospect.

“I won’t die, Lucina. I understand your concern for me, but that won’t be able to shake my trust in—”

“Chrom,” Robin’s voice is quiet, yet firm in nature. Chrom shuts his mouth. “You have a family.”

“Yes…” Chrom says cautiously, not sure what Robin is hinting at.

“You are the ruler of Ylisse.”

“Right…”

“I have no family and am the vessel of Grima. You have every reason to kill me here, right now, before I can cause further damage.”

Chrom blinks in stupor. How does Robin know that? Was it something he had known along? Why is he revealing this now? Lucina starts waving her Falchion with even more malice and he steps between the two as a precaution.

“You’re not the only one with memories of the past, you know. I couldn’t remember anything when I first woke up, but it’s been years since then, I’ve been remembering them bit by bit. Most of it is still unclear, but I know that much.”

“Father, please, we need to—”

“No we don’t. Robin hasn’t done anything of harm to me yet, _this time around_ ,” he adds, seeing the protest in both Robin and Lucina’s eyes. “That’s enough for me."

Chrom’s words do not seem to be enough for Lucina, which is fair enough. To anyone, Chrom himself included, it seems like he’s setting up and walking into a deadly trap.

“Do you still have feelings for me?”

“Uh… no?”

“I see. I’ll go kill myself then, please bade those at camp farewell.”

Chrom stops Robin before the latter can take a step, “You can’t. Lucina, please leave us.”

“But—”

“Please.”

Only after Lucina is out of earshot does Robin speak again, “Why can’t I?

“It’ll be a game over. Do you think I haven’t attempted the same thing?”

Robin gapes at Chrom, “Oh.”

They take a step away from each other and stare firmly down at the ground.

“But… The others…”

“It seems that there is a special treatment for main characters.”

“Oh… This is awkward.”

Silence stretches out under the moonlight. It’s not in the slightest romantic. Chrom curses all the romance writers under his breath, this was supposed to be _beautiful_. So much for raising his expectations.

Who was he kidding, he hadn’t touched a book since… for as long as he remembered.

“I’ll uh be uh going then. I promised… um… my bed a good sleep,” Chrom wanted to bang his head against Vaike’s axe, or the tip of his Falchion. Perhaps both.

“Yes, I’ll see you around then.”

Robin leaves for camp. It's strange, but Chrom can't stop the nagging thought in the back of his mind that it's the last time he'll see the tactician.

* * *

Chrom is sure that if he were to find Lucina, she would give him a triumphant "I told you so" look. 

That's a joke, it's much more likely she would look at him in horror before brandishing her Falchion towards who used to be Robin. Lucina is strong, and it shocks Chrom himself sometimes. 

"Out of cards to play, are we?" 

Robin's face, Robin's voice, words Robin would never say.

"Gambling is not good for you, Grima. You could very well lose a fortune over it."

"Still have the guts to--"

"Sure do, I had a great breakfast."

Chrom draws his sword, and pulls it across his neck.

"Again? How many times are you willing to do this for?"

Fate has Chrom bond to Robin, yet it's unwilling to allow them to be together. 

"As many times as it takes, of course."

* * *

"Aw, fucking hell. I died again? What even is this bullshit?"

I squint at my computer screen. No doubt, I followed the guide step by step, so WHY WAS I DYING?! 

Glaring at my 3DS, I fight off urges telling me to smash the damned device. I sigh. 

"Maybe I should ditch the whole Classic Mode business. Casual is fine for me, right? I'm a casual, right??"

_Casual Mode does not prevent the death, and thus Game Over with the characters of Chrom and the Avatar._

I curse. 


End file.
